Le champignon de l'amour?
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Et si Zorro mangeait un champignon qui n'était pas comme les autres et qui éveillerait ses désirs enfouis? ZoRroXSaNnJi Yaoi avec scène. Homophobe à éviter!


**_Voilà une nouvelle fic, ZoRroXSaNnJi! Un de mes couples yaoi préféré. Ne sont-ils pas trop mignon? Euh, je voulais faire un gros kiss et un grand merci a Melly qui m'a donné l'idée pour cette histoire. Bon, c'est pas exactement comme elle l'a dit mais je voulais en faire un sur un seul chapitre et son histoire était trop longue. Désolé mais merci! Quelle idée après tout, je ne l'aurais pas eu toute seule! Euh... je m'excuse dés maintenant pour les fautes et les incompréhensions au cas où. Il est un peu 4h du matin alors les corrections... Voilàaa, je vous laisse lire! :P_**

_**(Mini explication pour le titre, je n'avais pas la moindre idée alors j'ai un peu pris au hasard. Avec moi, soit le titre vient tout suite, soit et bah... Je le choisis totalement au hasard :) Mais je le trouve quand même explicatif, non? Vous me direz)**  
><em>

Le champignon de l'amour?

"Hey, sale cuistot, tu peux me ré-expliquer ce qu'on cherche? s'énerva le jeune homme aux cheveux vert dont trois sabres pendaient à sa ceinture.

-Pour la énième fois, j'ai besoin de champignons. Ils sont rouges à taches bleues. Il n'y à rien de mieux pour accompagner le poisson que j'ai pêché se matin."

Zorro haussa des épaules tout en pensant que se cuistot était vraiment fêlé. Créer tout ce remue ménage sur le bateau il y quelques heures de cela, juste pour qu'ils aillent sur une île dans le plus paumé des océans et tout ça, pour quelques malheureux champignons qui vont, en fin de compte, finir dans leurs estomac. Il soupira alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans cette vaste forêt où Sanji avait affirmer qu'il s'y trouverait des champignons.

Le soleil tapait fort dans le ciel alors que nos deux jeunes hommes continuait de chercher à même le sol des petits champignons. Évidement, les hautes herbes, les fidèles insectes d'été et la chaleur n'aidaient en rien à cette tâche plus qu'épuisante. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun moyen sûr de confirmer la présence de champignons rouge à tâches bleues ici comme l'assurait Sanji. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin sans être certain qu'il y soit. Leurs efforts seraient-ils récompensé? Seule cette question se résonnait dans leurs têtes.

Le premier à craquer fut, à la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, Sanji. Rapidement, il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et tout en reprenant son souffle, il grogna:

"On y arrivera jamais, cette forêt est trop grande et ses champignons trop petit. Si au moins on savait où il se situe, on aurait plus qu'à aller les cueillir."

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une respiration régulière, il soupira lourdement. La tête baissé et à contre cœur, il dit de manière détaché.

"On à qu'à rentré et tant pis pour les champignons. cette fois il releva la tête et il se mit debout tout en se forçant à sourire, il continua ensuite. Je pourrais très bien l'accompagner d'autre chose, ce n'est pas ça qui me manqu..."

Mais il ne put finir. Zorro se mit à sa hauteur, s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui attrapa le bras. Il le serra fort, très fort mais Sanji sentait bien que s'était une force retenu. Après tout, s'il le voulait, l'épéiste pouvait très facilement lui briser le bras. Mais il ne le ferait jamais, même s'il ne l'avait pas à proprement dit, Zorro aimait les repas du cuistot et il aimerait ne manger que ça jusque la fin de ses jours. Oui car, s'il mangeait trois repas par jour, ça voudrait bien sûr dire que Sanji devrait rester avec lui... pour le reste de sa vie et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

"J'espère que tu plaisantes, on est venu jusqu'ici et je compte bien repartir avec tes fichus champignons ok! Bon, tu vas par-là, Zorro indiquait de son doigt sa gauche, et moi par-là, cette fois il montrait sa droite. Si tu trouves quoi que se soit, tu viens me trouver. Et moi de même. A plus."

Étonner, Sanji allait du côté dit. Sa stupéfaction ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite. Il y avait de quoi être surpris, en temps normal, c'était bien Zorro qui était le premier à être ennuyer de tout. Alors pourquoi pas cette fois? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour se changement radical? Rien que notre cuisinier blond puisse savoir, puisque les raisons étaient bien trop personnelles à Zorro. D'ailleurs notre garçon à la chevelure verte se lamentait sur son propre sort. Maintenant, il se disait qu'il n'aurait rien du dire, la chaleur devenait insupportable et il aurait bien aimé retourner au bateau. Mais rien que le visage que se chère cuisinier allait afficher toute la journée lui fit changer d'avis et un léger sourire se peigna sur son visage. Non, il allait trouver ses saletés de champignons! Hors de question de se coltiner un Sanji déprimé n'ayant pas de moral, cela lui briserait le cœur.

Il continua sa recherche en fouillant tous les environs. Après maintes et maintes explorations de la forêt, Zorro commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Sûrement dû à une insolation, il prit même la peine de chercher dans la rivière, au cas où ce serait des plantes aquatiques. Idée stupide. Il plia les pans de son pantalon, déposa son tee-shirt à porté de main et cherchait sincèrement les champignons dans l'eau. Inutile de préciser que c'était en vain. Ensuite, il prit l'initiative de monter aux arbres, qui sait, peut être est-ce des champignons qui aiment les hauteurs? Arrivé sur les dernières branches d'un chêne, comme par miracle, il se trouvait qu'une dizaine de gros champignon y étaient. Zorro eu un petit rire. Enfin sa tâche terminé, il s'allongea, les bras sous la tête avec les yeux perdu dans le ciel d'un bleu pastel où quelques zébrures rosés se distinguaient. Il pouvait bien prendre une pose, cela faisait quand même plusieurs heures qu'il cherchait. Le soleil allait d'ailleurs bientôt se coucher.

Tout en cueillant les fameux champignons , l'épéiste se demandait quel goût ils pouvaient avoir. Sanji les avait fait chercher tout une après midi sous une chaleur éprouvante alors, il était normal qu'il veuille savoir qu'est ce qu'ils avaient de si particulier. Sans plus attendre, il en prit un en le tenant du bout des doigts et il croqua dedans. Tout d'abord un gout acide, puis plus doux et ensuite... et bien, il n'eut plus aucune sensation dans son corps. Il perdu l'équilibre et tomba de l'arbre. Le reste se fondait dans un noir opaque.

Sanji qui voyait les premières apparitions de la nuit, parti trouver Zorro. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se perde en pleine nuit dans une forêt dont ils ne savent rien. Après avoir continué sur le chemin qu'avait empreinte le jeune homme aux cheveux vert, il le trouva sans trop de difficulté. Mais à son grand étonnement, il avait perdu connaissance, s'était ouvert l'arcade droit qui coagulait déjà et semblait avoir trouvé les champignons qui étaient éparpillé tout autour de lui. "Ils sont sûrement tombé avec lui dans sa chute." en conclut le cuistot. Précipitamment, il secoua Zorro, lui donnant gratuitement des gifles violentes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le sang commença à couler de nouveau de l'arcade de l'évanoui. Et après d'autre bonnes claques, il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sanji soupira de contentement malgré lui.

"Franchement, tu pourrais pas faire plus attention. Tu n'es pas non plus immortel ou je ne sais quoi. J'admets que tu es plutôt coriace mais de là à..."

Mais Sanji fut coupé dans ses paroles. N'importe qui aurait cessé de parler. Zorro s'était assis, se tenant sur une de ses mains et de l'autre il avait agrippé le pogné du cuistot. Son regard s'était intensifié, ses pupilles noir étaient si voilé de désir que cela choqua le cuisinier. "Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?" s'empressa de demander le blond qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Zorro semblait ne plus être lui-même, contrôlé par quelque chose de terrifiant. Sanji recula mais trop tard, l'épéiste se jeta sur lui comme un prédateur qui aurait vu sa proie faiblir. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, scellant les jambes du blond de tout son poids en s'asseyant sur lui. Mais Sanji ne pensait même pas à se défendre pour le moment, ses pensées étaient bien trop prises par l'image d'un Zorro sérieux aux traits si désireux. "Zorro, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, reprend toi!" Malheureusement, cela ne marchait pas, cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Ravivant même ses pulsions, il s'abaissa pour finir nez à nez au blond, leurs respirations s'échangeant, rapide. Bientôt, Zorro posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sanji. Tout d'abord, elles se frôlaient, essayant d'apprendre à se connaitre l'une l'autre. Zorro léchait lentement la lèvre inférieur du cuistot comme s'il l'a redessinait tout en la mordillant doucement. Le blond n'était pas sans réaction face à tout cela, il n'eut besoin de rien dire car son corps parlait pour lui. N'empêche, il ne s'en débattait pas moins, essayant de libérer ses jambes de l'emprise de l'épéiste, tentant de donner des coups dans l'entre jambe du jeune homme du dessus. Mais rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas.

Puis Zorro pénétra sa langue dans l'antre s'entre-mêlant à sa consœur lentement tout d'abord. Alors que leur baisé s'embrasait par un désir croissant des deux parties (bien que l'un ne s'y adonne pas) Zorro faisait glisser tout doucement ses mains sur les avants bras du blond. Redoutant une seconde oppositions du cuisinier, il lâchait ses prises avec prudence et descendait le long de ses muscles accompagné de caresses. Mais Sanji était bien trop enivré par le baiser fougueux de l'épéiste qui lui avait retourné l'esprit dans tout les sens. Zorro, fière d'être parvenu à faire baisser sa garde au cuisinier entreprit d'aller plus loin. Lui déposant un baiser dans le cou, il se releva sur ses genoux et enleva sa chemise. Sanji, allongé par terre, reprenant son souffle regardait Zorro baigné dans la lumière du soleil couchant qui se reflétait sur ses cheveux, son visage dont une goute de sang continuait de perler le long de son œil et surtout sa peau morne marquer par des cicatrices plus horribles et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Son cœur en cet instant rata un battement et Sanji ne put se retenir de penser que cet homme était vraiment beau. Il voulut se lister les qualités de Zorro mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mot dessus. Seul des souvenirs déferlaient dans son esprit. De nouveau, Zorro se remit sur Sanji, cette fois il le noya de baiser allant de sa bouche à ses épaules, continuant sur son torse et s'arrêtant en route pour titiller les tétons roses du blond. Ensuite sa route se perpétua jusque sur ses abdominaux où il commença à défaire la ceinture et à ôter le pantalon. Sanji qui était parvenu à retenir des sons compromettant qui auraient pu sortir de sa bouche jusqu'alors eut le souffle coupé quand Zorro déposa un ultime baiser sur son intimité déjà totalement dure.

En prenant tout son temps, il laissait glisser sa langue sur la fente qui apparaissait entre son pénis et ses testicules, ensuite il le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche faisant des vas et vient de ses doigts qu'il serrait autour de son pénis. Bientôt, Sanji ne parviendrait plus à retenir sa voix qui ne demande qu'à sortir. Zorro qui continuait de faire ressentir des choses jamais éprouvé par Sanji continua en présentant deux de ses doigts devant la bouche du blond qu'il couvrait d'une main tremblante. Sanji les accepta et les suça d'une manière qui ne laissait pas le jeune homme aux cheveux vert indifférent. Presque trop rapidement, il récupéra sa main et les présenta à l'entré de la seconde intimité du cuisinier. Prudemment, de peur de lui faire le moindre mal, il ne pénétra qu'un seul de ses doigts dans la plus grande douceur. Un hoquet échappa au cuisinier qui ne put s'empêcher d'attraper les cheveux à la couleur verte de son ami. Le mélange de douleur et plaisir fut un cocktail bien trop fort pour le novice de se genre de pratique. Le deuxième doigts que rajouta Zorro n'arrangeait rien, le blond vivait un extase jamais ressenti. Il laissait s'échapper quelques sons mais toujours étouffé. Le plaisir était trop grand, il savait qu'il finirait par céder.

"Je t'en pris... Arrête... Je ne veux... " mais déjà sa voix s'étranglait.

Zorro releva légèrement la tête n'arrêtant pas ses actions.

"Ne te force pas à retenir ta voix, c'est inutile. Il n'y à personne à moins de cinq kilomètres à part moi." dit-il d'une voix posé.

Mais Sanji ne capitula pas.

"C'est bien pour ça idiot!"

et encore son souffle fut coupé net par un troisième doigts qui s'invitait à son anus. Zorro qui fut blessé d'être la cause du silence futile de Sanji avait pour but de le pousser à bout. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ce sale cuistot abandonne l'idée de contenir sa voix. Alors, sans ménagement, il retira ses doigts d'un coup sec qui fit frissonner le blond de plaisir et se plaça entre ses jambes. Il les écarta sans plus de formalité sous les yeux ébahit du cuisinier. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?" s'inquiéta Sanji qui n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un demi-sourire tout sauf saint. Il attrapa les cuisses du cuistot et positionna son membre raide contre son anus. Lentement, il fit pénétrer son pénis dans l'antre chaud de Sanji qui gigotait de douleur sous la carrure de l'épéiste. Des grognements de douleur fusèrent tandis que Zorro réussit à mettre son intimité dur en entier dans l'anus de Sanji. Il s'arrêta, laissant le pauvre cuisinier s'habituer à sa présence. Alors que Sanji s'était agripper au bras sur lesquelles Zorro se tenait au sol, il prenait de grande bouffé d'air frais. "Je t'en pris... Ne bouge plus... Mal... J'ai mal..." Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors que Zorro se posait sur le torse du blond et qu'il l'embrassait profondément d'une manière passionnée. Sanji, sans doute poussé par la folie qu'à fait naitre se baisé en lui, l'enroula de ses bras et fit perduré le moment où ses lèvres, sa langue, son souffle et tout son être était connecté à cet homme. Mais Zorro rompit le charme et demanda d'une voix douce au creux de son oreille. "Je peux continuer?" Sanji prit au dépourvu tourna sa tête sur la côté et plus embarrassé que jamais, parvint à dire:

"Ne me demande pas ce genre de chose idiot..."

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte sourit et embrassa une seconde fois son compagnon mais cette fois accompagné des mouvements de vas et viens. Bien trop rapidement, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlèrent, empêchant le blond d'avoir une quel conque pensée qui tenait la route. Toutes, à la fin, se centrait sur une chose: Zorro. Il l'observa ensuite et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Sanji fit un acte dont il se voyait incapable. Non, en réalité, ce dont il se croyait incapable c'était de ressentir des sentiments. Des sentiments envers cet homme. Et à son grand étonnement, il les accepta dés lors qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Et donc, il approcha le visage de Zorro vers le sien et déposa un petit baiser qui avait une signification bien précise sur sa bouche. Un baiser plein... d'amour. L'épéiste ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Le plus idiot des hommes aurait remarqué cette lueur magnifique apparaître dans les yeux du blond et alors, la réalité aurait été évidente. Zorro ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire sincère et éblouissant qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur du cuisinier. Leur acte prenait sens maintenant, et quel sens! Ils faisaient l'amour à la personne qu'ils aimaient. C'était doux, tendre, plaisant. L'extase. Rapidement, ils l'atteignirent, ensemble. Sanji, qui se sentait venir lâchait des gémissements qui excitait au plus haut point Zorro. Il se cambra dans un dernier soupire et alors que son "amant" se vida en lui, il jouit.

Sanji posé sur le torse de Zorro, comptait les battements de son cœur tout en regardant le soleil se lever et les paupières de son amoureux s'ouvrir. A peine étaient-ils entièrement soulevé, Zorro fit un bond en avant et il se tint le crâne.

"Oh merde... Oh quelle merde..."

Il se souvenait exactement de la nuit passé. C'était lui mais il était comme contrôlé par l'amour qu'il avait pour le cuistot. C'était étrange à dire mais il avait la sensation que ses faits et gestes étaient totalement dirigé par ses envies et "fantasmes" les plus enfouis. Il n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur le corps de son compagnon. C'était trop gênant. Son attitude de la veille était trop gênante. Lentement, il déglutit et d'une voix casser par l'embarra et le réveille brusque, il réussit à articuler:

"Je suis... désolé..."

Sanji qui ne comprenait pas vraiment, lorsqu'il s'assit en tailleur face à son amoureux à présent, bouscula quelques champignons. Il en prit un et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Zorro qui l'observait se demandait ce qu'avait de si intéressant un champignon à moitié aplatit. Quand soudain Sanji ouvrit de grand yeux rond, apostropha un long "Aaaah!" et finit par rigoler. Le jeune homme au cheveu vert qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le fou rire de son ami le regarda, attendant une quelle conque explication que le cuistot ne tarda pas à donner. Entre deux rires, il finit par dire:

"Ce n'est pas le bon champignon que tu as gouté, celui-là est rouge à tâche turquoise. C'est une très rares espèce de champignon qui ne pousse que dans les zones humide et chaude. Et en hauteur aussi on dirait."

Zorro lui lança un regard pour qu'il continu. Après tout, il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il a ingurgité et qu'il l'a rendu... comme il l'était la veille.

"Et bien, ce champignon est connu pour ses capacités à augmenter le désir le plus chère de la personne qui le mange. De cette manière, cette même personne est poussé à agir de manière à assouvir son désir..."

A ses mots, Sanji eut un déclic et il dévisagea, incrédule, Zorro qui avait viré couleur pivoine.

"Ça veut dire que tu voulais... avec moi...?"

Le blond finit par rougir à son tour. Il n'y croyait pas. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Zorro aussi l'aime? C'était si... incroyable. Soudainement, il regarda l'épéiste avec tout l'espoir du monde. Zorro ne comprit pas et le regarda à son tour.

"Est-ce que... tu m'aimes?"

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de se taire. Encore plus rouge, ses yeux ne quittèrent pourtant pas son compagnon. Zorro, lui avait tourné sa tête vers le ruisseau et se contentait de réfléchir. Oh non, il ne se demandait pas s'il l'aimait, ça pour l'aimer... Il l'aimait c'était certain. Pourtant, il hésitait à lui avouer parce qu'il en deviendrait faible. Où plutôt, il avait trop peur que Sanji devienne sa faiblesse car il savait que s'il avait un choix crucial à faire, il choisirait Sanji sans hésiter et ça, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Mais en fin de compte, c'était trop tard, il l'aimait tellement qu'il était déjà arrivé au point de non retour. Il regarda de nouveau la cause de toute cette vulnérabilité et face à ses yeux presque aux bords des larmes, il ne put que sourire, se laisser guider par son corps qui le poussa à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé qui tremblotait et força sa voix à sortir pour dire dans un air de défaite qui avait pourtant le gout d'une victoire.

"Oui, je t'aime. Et à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer."

Le blond surpris par ce baisé et cette déclaration soudaine, laissa quelques larmes couler de ses yeux puis finit par avoir un rire nerveux de bonheur. En fin de compte, il sauta dans les bras musclé de l'épéiste et finit par l'embrasser langoureusement.

"Moi aussi je t'aime idiot."

Fin.

_**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous? Hésitez pas à me le dire! Oui, je sais, je sais... Quel champignon! Évidemment, il n'existe pas. Enfin, j'ose le croire. Si c'était le cas et que j'en ingérais... On apprendrait dans la soirée des choses très embarrassante à propos de star mondialement connu... HaaHaaHaa! :D (rire sadique *pense à des choses cochonnes*). Allez, à toute et bonne nuit, il est temps! **_

_**[Je crois que je deviens folle :P****]**  
><em>


End file.
